Muy pronto para saberlo
by Obsidiana Aurea
Summary: Extrañas decisiones y un magnetismo innegable han llevado a Daenerys a la habitación de Sansa, a un ambiente oscuro donde se ha rendido al hielo, donde la dama de Winterfell ha abrazado al fuego en una danza privada que carece de fundamento, pero que es simplemente inevitable. - (aka un crack fic de Daenerys y Sansa porque why not? xd)


**Basado en un comentario leído por allí respecto a la relación de Sansa y Daenerys: "Deberían besarse, para romper la tensión" y la subsecuente respuesta: "Con la tensión que se traen, les alcanza para la aventura completa" XD **

**Me gustaría saber que opinan sobre esta ship suuuper crack XD**

* * *

Se diría que, beso a beso se cuestiona que hace allí, pero no es verdad.

Daenerys siente el fuego en las venas quemarla por dentro, arde mitad en deseo incontrolable, mitad en un extraño sentimiento ¿Amor? No lo cree, de cualquier forma, es muy pronto para saberlo.

Ambas encuentran su camino en la oscura habitación de Sansa sin dejar de besarse, es tan surreal como mágico. ¿Cómo han caído en ese juego? Se dice que del odio al amor hay un solo paso. De ser así, parece que ambas lo han dado sin saberlo.

Es extraña la fascinación que Dany siente por la heredera de los Stark, por su cabello suelto que al viento danza como las llamas de sus dragones, que a su tacto se revela liso, suave, poseedor de un aroma que evoca a los bosques, a la nieve.

Entre besos, Sansa puede sentir el aliento suave de su amante, tibio contra sus labios, como el suspiro de un dragón dormido. Y ella que ha huido del sur, de su calor abrazador, para regresar a los acogedores y gélidos brazos de su hogar, repentinamente se encuentra buscando más, más de esos labios impetuosos que se encuentran con los suyos, más bien prudentes, que buscan alargar el contacto en lugar de embravecerlo.

Las manos de la reina de dragones prueban ser menos hábiles de lo esperado, pues se pierden intentando despojarla de su pesado abrigo de piel. Sansa suelta una carcajada, un trino melodioso que rara vez suele ser custodiado en las murallas del castillo y a la rubia le parece, que es esa risa oculta entre su usualmente frío talante, el secreto que hace al norte florecer, lo que mantiene al castillo en pie, una especie de milagro, un soplo de primavera en pleno invierno.

Deja de reírte -ordena con una sonrisa y la pelirroja vuelve a sonreír. El corazón de Daenerys acelera los latidos en su pecho. Al final es Sansa quien debe despojarse de la complicada prenda, que cae al piso y es olvidada un segundo después de que vuelven a besarse.

Al amparo de la oscuridad reinante, cae una prenda tras otra, poco a poco, con una parsimonia casi irrisoria, como los copos de nieve que se apilan en el alfeizar de la ventana al otro lado del cristal.

Daenerys se estremece, los dragones no están hechos, después de todo para vivir en ese tipo de lugares. Sansa lo sabe, por eso con timidez, pero prontitud, la resguarda entre los gruesos edredones de su cama, luego sonríe tímidamente antes de seguirla un momento después.

Acostadas, lado a lado sin más cubierta que el deseo adherido a la piel desnuda, se giran para mirarse de frente. Los ojos verdes de Daenerys se descubren nerviosos, como los del niño que observa por vez primera al largo invierno cubrirlo todo, el niño que en su inocencia acude a conocer, la verdadera forma del frío, la forma que para la rubia se esconde en los ojos azules de Sansa Stark. Allí, la madre de dragones encuentra por primera vez, la premisa prometida: el hielo también sabe como quemar. Y es que la mirada de Sansa arde, arde en deseo y algo más, algo que no sabe reconocer ¿Sería amor? Parece muy pronto para saberlo. Es inevitable no entregarse a sus labios, no buscar que sus manos frías quemen su piel; fuego hecho carne. Necesita tenerla cerca, necesita que su calor la derrita, que derrita sus miedos, sus dudas, sus tribulaciones, necesita mostrarle, que el fuego no sólo puede destruir, que es una reminiscencia del sol y, por tanto, puede traer vida.

Sus cuerpos bailan una danza imperfecta, con atisbos de nieve, con quemaduras de dragón. Sus guerras pasadas relucen en sitios puntuales de sus cuerpos; latigazos, heridas en el bosque, marcas de antiguos amantes. Sin embargo, el hielo es bueno para las heridas del exilio y el fuego cauteriza las llagas sangrantes que las garras de los leones abrieron y que se resistieron a cerrar.

Sus almas son completamente opuestas, quizá por eso, en el momento justo embonan como llegan a hacerlo el sol y la luna durante un eclipse total.

Con un agarre férreo sujetan las garras del dragón. Con un aullido sonoro el lobo denota su presencia.

Es sencillo llegar al cenit, es inevitable comenzar de nuevo, construyendo poco a poco, con diferencias y similitudes una escalera que deja lo terrenal atrás, que les conecta en un nivel completamente nuevo.

Y sucede que, en medio de la noche, parece abrirse un claro de luna, que arroja luz sobre sus cuerpos y sus corazones rotos. Porque sí, allí pueden saber que su similitud más grande es la forma en la que fueron tomadas, forzadas hasta el límite de lo que creyeron soportar y la manera en la que sobrevivieron.

Daenerys, la princesa vendida como esclava que se volvió reina de dragones, la flama que se convirtió en una llamarada imposible de contener.

Sansa, la niña inocentemente estúpida que se volvió Señora de Winterfell, la ventisca de nieve que se convirtió en hielo perpetuo.

La luna no es benevolente con las amantes, pues a su luz se muestran también sus defectos: La impulsividad del fuego, su violencia, su crudeza. La inmisericorde indiferencia del hielo que mata todo cuanto toca si así lo desea, que refrena cualquier impulso, adormece y pacta una muerte lenta.

Ambas son crueles a su manera.

No obstante, acorde a la dualidad de la vida, los extremos que profesan parecen coincidir en esa danza reanudada que se acelera cada vez más, a su ya anhelado destino.

Con un rugido del dragón culmina la danza, con el poderoso agarre de las fauces del lobo demostrando su poderío.

Al final es quien Daenerys busca el contacto tibio del cuerpo de Sansa, y aunque se pudiese creer que el motivo es que fiel a su naturaleza necesita mantenerse abrigada, hay algo más; busca seguridad y ternura, la seguridad de la familia, la seguridad de la lealtad que solo brinda el amor incondicional, ese tipo de sentimientos que se aprenden en manada, cualidades que la mujer Stark posee, aunque no lo sospeche. Y la pelirroja corresponde aferrándose a su abrazo, buscando la fuerza que no sintió poseer, que suele encontrarse en amor de los cuentos que tanto leía de niña, ese que vence las vicisitudes y triunfa al final, ese que, por alguna razón maquiavélica del destino, encuentra donde menos lo esperaba.

¿Podría ser el hielo de la dama de Winterfell, el puerto en calma, la caricia fría que necesita el corazón ardiente de Daenerys, cuando se desboca iracundo?

¿Podría ser el fuego de la reina de dragones, la fuerza, la caricia ardiente destinada a romper y mantener tibio el corazón de Sansa que resguardado fue, por una coraza de hielo?

¿Podría ser amor?

Quizá.

Es muy pronto para saberlo.


End file.
